The present invention relates generally to footwear and more particularly relates to a shoe with a unique inner sole and outer sole construction designed to comfortably cradle the foot of the wearer. The design is specifically adapted to accommodate feet of different shapes.
Over the years there have been many attempts to design shoes that can be made economically, are comfortable to wear and properly fit a wearer's feet. In achieving these goals, certain problems exist. For example, the plantar surfaces of the feet of different people will vary in shape even though the feet may be of the same size. Thus, it is difficult to design closely conforming shoes that can be worn comfortably by a wide range of individuals having the same shoe sizes. The differences in foot contours may be exemplified by the wide variations that occur in individual arches. These variations, as others, such as longitudinal foot alignment, toe orientation and the like, present additional and substantial problems in the proper design of comfortable, close-fitting shoes that may be mass produced. Although various solutions have been proposed which are intended to solve these problems, no single design universally solves everyone's requirements.